inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Manabe Jinichirou
(Defender) |number = 18 (Eito Gakuen) 4 (Inazuma Japan) |element = Wind |team = *'Eito Gakuen' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Earth Eleven' |seiyuu = Nojima Hirofumi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Manabe Jinichirou ( ) is a defender for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"He is skillful at formulaic calculations that use math and physics. He is the champion of Japan’s superhuman calculator contest."'' Appearance He has light lavender hair that falls some on the side with bangs in the middle which cross over each other. He also wears glasses which still show his taupe-coloured eyes. Personality He uses his logic a lot, which is often useful. Initially, he is also very arrogant. Manabe seems to hate being controlled by his parents because they always forced him to study; this is why he joins Inazuma Japan. However, it was later revealed by Minaho in episode 13 that he doesn't hate his parents but himself for being unable to meet their expectations. He has a rivalry with Minaho at the start of the series because both of them have different points of view on solving things: Manabe uses calculations while Minaho prefers deductive reasoning. Due to this, they argue easily. After episode 13, however, he and Minaho start to get along and are usually the ones who help the team to break through challenges. Plot Before Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy He joins Inazuma Japan in exchange for the legal right to live independently, away from his parents. His parents are known to be elite people. His father is the head of a top notch trading company and his mother is a diplomat. They wanted Manabe to be the perfect honor student, so they made him focus on his studying. However, Manabe disliked how his parents controlled him and wished for freedom to live the way he wanted. In episode 10, he told Minaho that, when he was in elementary school, he stayed at cram school because he didn't want to go home. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In episode 1, he was shown wearing Eito's uniform when he was chosen to be a representative for Japan. Later on, he tried to steal the ball from one of Teikoku's players using his math skills but failed. In episode 2, he was seen training with the other members of Inazuma Japan. He was also one of the most tired ones, along with Minaho. Before the match against Fire Dragon, he accused Matatagi for stealing. He also explained to Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou that he, including the other 7 members of Inazuma Japan, were paid to play in the match. When the match started, he along with Tetsukado tried to stop Lee Chung-Yun, but failed. In episode 3, he was seen playing in the match against Fire Dragon. He ordered the other members of Inazuma Japan not to pass the ball to Matatagi because Manabe still suspected him of stealing. Later, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma, he finally passed the ball to Matatagi. When the match ended with Inazuma Japan winning, he found his stolen item (which was a wallet) in his jersey's pocket. In episode 4, he didn't show up for training like some other members of Inazuma Japan. He was seen calculating the time he had until dinnertime. The next day, while he was analyzing the course of soccer through calculations, Tenma tried to persuade him to go to practice but he refused. In episode 5, he took the withdrawal exam. However, after seeing Tetsukado's shoot, he decided to stay in the team by making a shoot into the goal. In episode 6, he was seen showing the data about Big Waves to his teammates. During the match, he was about to receive the ball from Minaho until Sakura rushed in front of him, blocking his view so he couldn't see the ball. She used that as a chance to get the ball for attention from her parents. In episode 7, before the match resumed he was shown to be talking with Minaho. Afterwards, when Aoi was helping Sakura and Konoha, he told others about his theory that the angle of Sakura's foot wasn't supposed to be able to harm Konoha. Afterwards, he received the ball from Sakura and was about to make a shoot but he accidentally made a slip but the ball went straight into the goal, to his surprise. Thanks to him, Inazuma Japan lead the score with 3-2 and won. In episode 8, he was training with the other members of Inazuma Japan. The next day, there was no practice so he decided to rest for the next match with Shamshir. When Tenma came back from the police station, he was seen with the other members assembled together because they all heard about Kusaka got caught by the polices. Then, he and Minaho told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Inazuma Japan. In episode 9, on the match between Shamshir, the first-half ended with 1-0, with Shamshir lead. He and Minaho were the first one who agreed on Shindou's plan of removing Kusaka in second half as most of the team also agreed. However, after Tenma convinced everyone to let Kusaka stay, they somehow agreed but when second-half began, all of them played with not passing the ball to Kusaka so he will not get into rampage again. Later, Shamshir used their hissatsu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and they easily passed through him, Minaho, Tetsukado and Shindou. Shamshir got another point again with Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. Near the end, he and Minaho were surprised at Kusaka who finally was able to control his Berserker Mode and played soccer properly. After Inazuma Japan scored 3 points thanks to Matatagi, Tsurugi and Kusaka, the match ended with Inazuma Japan winning. In episode 10, it was revealed that Manabe left his home and his parents came to tell him to go home to study. Manabe tried to convince them to let him stay in Inazuma Japan just for a while and they somehow allowed to let him stay for a while. However, they reminded him to go home as fast as he could when the right time comes and left. Later, he talked to Minaho who overheard his converation with his parents. Each of them telling each other about their background and Manabe got angry when Minaho told him about his father because he thought that Minaho was bragging about his father. The next day, the two of them still angry at each other. Later, Kuroiwa took everyone to the Black Room for training and all of them trained the past three days. On the third day, he and Minaho were surprised when the other members except for Konoha said they want win FFIV2 even though they don't have to. Later, Aoi came and told them that their next opponent in semi-final is Mach Tiger. After that, he left and said it would be too hurry for Inazuma Japan to win. In episode 11, when he heard that Konoha left, he didn't go looking for her but instead watching the match between Desert Lion and Mach Tiger to investigate something. Later, Minaho came while he was checking the data of all the opponents they have faced (except for Shamshir) and found out that the data of each player has increased drastically compared to the data from the previous tournaments. In episode 12, he along with Sakura and Minaho complained to Kusaka when he told them that he unintentionally called Konoha "irritating" last time when she left Inazuma Japan. He and Minaho tried to help Kusaka to apologize to her with their plans but failed. On the day of the match between Mach Tiger, he and Minaho failed to steal the ball from Tamugan Jar and Mach Tiger got the first goal with his hissatsu, Ivory Crash. Later, Kusaka suddenly transformed into his Berserker Mode and confessed his feelings to Konoha, which shocked him and the whole team. After Konoha used her hissatsu Konoha Roll to steal the ball, Inazuma Japan tied the score thanks to Kusaka's Kyoubou Head. Tamugan Jar got the ball again and this time, he and Minaho were able to stop him as the first-half ended. Along with the others, he also surprised when Konoha rejected Kusaka. When the second half was about to begin, he and Minaho felt something disturbing about the second-half. Then, Kuroiwa suddenly stood up and called both of them. In episode 13, Kuroiwa ordered him and Minaho to find the key to victory. However, when he noticed his parents were watching him from the audience seats, he remembered his past when he got 100 on his test but his father was disappointed and told him to get a correct answer by making the solution efficiently. Then, all of his calculations on the movements of the opponents failed and Mach Tiger scored another goal. Minaho then told Manabe that after studying his behaviour, Minaho concluded that the reason why Manabe was like that was because he wanted his father to acknowledge him. At first, Manabe denied this but after Minaho told him about his past and being encouraged by Tenma, Manabe was able to realize that his father doesn't hate him. He later heard his father's words as both him and Minaho cooperated together by using their abilities to observe and calculate Mach Tiger's players' movement. He unleashed his hissatsu, Defense Houteishiki and successfully stole the ball from Sarit Charat. After Inazuma Japan tied the score, the other members were able to pass through their opponents thanks to his and Minaho's commands. When the match ended with Inazuma Japan winning, he thanked Minaho and both of them reconciled. In episode 14, he and Minaho watched the match of their next opponent in the finals, Storm Wolf. They noticed that the tension of the team was different than before because Storm Wolf used to be specialized in playing calmly. In the match against Resistance Japan, he was shocked when he saw the chain shoot of White Hurricane and Panther Blizzard which easily scored the first goal. Just like other 7 members of Inazuma Japan, he couldn't believe that he got overwhelmed and was not able to catch up to Resistance Japan. In episode 15, he helped Ibuki with his training by creating a hologram of Hakuryuu with his data inputted in. In episode 16, he used Defense Houteishiki and successfully stole the ball from Mitya Eremin. After Ibuki failed to block Gold Fever again, both him and Minaho agreed to protect the goal together. However, after Tetsukado failed to block Maxim Adrov, both had different plans and they ran separated directions, opening a straight way for the Storm Wolf forward to score the goal. Fortunately, he was blocked by Shindou. When Ruslan Kasimov dribbled to the defense line, Manabe and Minaho attempted to stop him but Tetsukado ran up instead, but he failed. After Ibuki finally asked Shindou to assist him, Manabe and all the other members realized their mistakes. It was proved when everybody cooperated with each other to dribbling, and Manabe and Minaho blocked Aaron Gachinsky. Manabe and Minaho also attempted to block Maxim Adrov after Ibuki asked them to do so, and Ibuki complimented them during the break, but the duo thought that it sounded more like complimenting himself, and everybody laughed. In episode 17, he and Minaho both noted that Storm Wolf's movements were different compared to the first half. He, like the others, failed to block Storm Wolf's players due to their different movements. While all the other members were further discouraged, Tenma told them that he didn't want this to be the last match, which shocked them. After Kusaka's speech, he and Minaho stated that both of them also changed because of the team. While the others thought about the two scores, Tenma encouraged them, saying that they could score two goals together, and Manabe stated that it was possible. After Tenma's goal, he was signaled by Minaho to start their strategy and it succeeded with Tsurugi scoring a goal. He was shocked to see Konoha unleashing some of her Soul aura. He was also shocked to see the members of Storm Wolf revealing themselves as aliens and seeing the spaceship above the stadium. In episode 18, after hearing the truth about FFIV2 from Bitway Ozrock and Gouenji, he was shocked and didn't believe them because he thought everything they said didn't make any sense. However, Minaho told him that he shouldn't just keep relying on common sense. In episode 19, he went back home to visit his parents and told them about Grand Celesta Galaxy. However, his father didn't believe him and said that he read too much novels. Then, his father asked him how was he doing with soccer which made Manabe surprised since he thought that his father was against him playing soccer. His mother then revealed to him that his father was always watching his matches, which made Manabe happy. The next day, he and the other members of Earth Eleven had a match against Raimon. In episode 20, during the search for the suspicious person in Galaxy Nauts Gou, he guessed that the suspicious person could be a mouse alien which made both Sakura and Aoi scared. It was later proved to be wrong as it was actually Nishizono Shinsuke. In Sandorius, he was seen walking around the city with Tetsukado but then they got lost from each other. In episode 21, he reunited with the other members of Earth Eleven as some of the members brought strange items that they got from the city. He was seen holding two big strange colored cotton candies. When everyone was talking about the aliens who had a soccer battle with Tenma, Shinsuke, Kusaka, Tetsukado and Matatagi, he was eating the two cotton candies and they suddenly exploded which burned his face. In episode 32, while playing in a mini-match with Banda Koloogyu in Ratoniik, he got lured into an illusion coming from the perfume of a Madowashisou along with Sakura and Konoha. During the process, he saw his parents and got haunted by his past. After Banda blocked the perfume, the three of them woke up from the illusion. When a Madowashisou about to tangle him, he activated his Soul, Ratel, and slashed the tentacles. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 127 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 54 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 152 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 147 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Legend Gate - Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * * Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Battle Parents' Trivia *According to Mizukawa Minori, he is the champion of Japan's superhuman computation contest. *He has a character song titled Erabareshimono Tachi with Matatagi Hayato, Kusaka Ryuuji, Minaho Kazuto and Tetsukado Shin. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, in one of the messages sent to Tenma, Manabe reveals that he never ate a hamburger. *His dub name "Zippy Lerner" is a pun of the words "Fast Learner" which relates to the fact that Manabe is really smart. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul users